Talk:Armor Customization
I've put up an AfD template because this article is currently redundant with the info already duplicated on the main armour page. The only reason I can see for having this separate customisation page is to include the entire description of an item as seen in-game (e.g. see the first N7 helmet on the page) including location and cost, and possibly to include a picture of the item (although as I understand from the Talk:Armor page, there is a no Shepard image policy.) This is so the main Armor page does not get bloated and can remain as a quick reference to what the items available are and where to acquire them. :Don't forget to sign your posts ! I agree; this article serves little useful purpose, save, as you said, providing a brief description. I should vote that this page be deleted. TheCzechDuck 15:28, February 5, 2010 (UTC) *I'd say keep it IF it can be expanded alot more. Details on every part with a small screenshot. Unfortunately that may be a pretty big project... CloudT 08:31, February 16, 2010 (UTC) **The way I'm seeing it at the moment there isn't enough material to justify an individual page for each item. Additonally, there is no N7 Armor page, as there is with all the other DLC armour sets. I am thinking that the N7 Armor should be created in the same way as the other DLC armour sets, and then each component can be put on that page, i'm tinkering about with that idea on my user page at the moment. Dch2404 17:31, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Death Mask Does "10% Negotiation bonus" just mean you get 10% more Paragon or Renegade points when you're off the Normandy (because when you're on, you're not wearing it), or does it mean something else? The helmet is fugly, so I'd rather not wear it, but I fear I need it to get me out of a hole I'll be forced to dig with one of the ladies... Servius 02:21, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :Wondering the same thing. Could mean a discount when dealing with traders? Images Something I was noticing on this page was the pictures for the Umbra Visor, Recon Hood, Sentry Interface, Archon Visor, and Capacitor Helmet all have images that are from images from BioWare's site. While this is good, it just keeps nagging at me because all of the other images are from screenshots, so it's inconsistent. Is there anyway we can get screenshots of those items, or does anyone disagree with this? Lancer1289 17:56, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :I can get a screenshot of the sentry interface, but that's it. I was hesitant to do so, since that would be only one of the "DLC" helmets that uses a screenshot. I'm certainly not opposed to using screenshots for consistency's sake. I just want to make sure we'll actually have all of the pieces in screenshots. -- Dammej (talk) 18:02, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Well I guess two of six isn't so bad, don't forget the Kestrel Helmet is also a DLC headpiece. So that is kind of why I posted it here, so anyone can get images. Hopefully we can get all 6 converted over to screenshots. Lancer1289 18:16, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :::I wish I could help, I happen to have all of the helmets, including the Dr. Pepper ones. No way for me to take screenshots, however. Frustrating, to say the least. :( -- Commdor (Talk) 18:40, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::No way as in "I'm playing on a 360" no way, or no way as in "I don't currently know how to do it on PC?" I could help you out in the second scenario. -- Dammej (talk) 18:45, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::"I'm playing on a 360" no way, unfortunately. My laptop's weak graphics card won't let me play any games made after 2006, so I'm stuck with console gaming for the foreseeable future (which means I'll miss out on Star Wars: The Old Republic and Starcraft II. Now I'm sad again). -- Commdor (Talk) 18:53, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Just saw this now. I'm not normally an editor, but I'll get some screenshots, with default armor and painting for consistency. Verhalthur 01:32, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I added them, but I believe my brightness settings were a little lower than the other pictures. Doesn't seem to make a major difference though. Verhalthur 02:53, February 8, 2012 (UTC) (reset indent) Hey spiffy! You wouldn't happen to have the Archon visor or the Capacitor helmet would you? Thanks for the help! -- Dammej (talk) 02:58, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, no. I've been meaning to get the dlc for a while, now though. If I find the money for it, I'll definitely get more screenshots. Verhalthur 04:18, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Had 160 Bioware points just laying around. The Capacitor Helmet and Archon Visor screenshots are now updated. Verhalthur 04:31, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Fantastic! Thanks again for getting these. -- Dammej (talk) 01:03, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Off duty outfit resemblance I can't take personal credit for this, though: Over on tvtropes.org, there is a mention of the off-duty casual wear (the brown and black one) resembling Canderous Ordo's default outfit in KoTOR 1. I can see the resemblance myself, and I wondered if anyone else saw it too. --John117XL 03:56, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :And they are very different actually. Shepard has gloves and braces on his, since it's the male version we are talking about, hands and forarms, the pants are darker, vest and undershirt are differnent, holsters are different. The only things in common are that tehy are sleveless, they have holsters, and the boots. They are much more different than alike. Lancer1289 04:06, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::You have a big point there. The resemblance I saw was mostly in the style of the clothing (a brown open vest over a darker shirt, bare upper arms and shoulders, pants tucked into boots). The outfit itself is a reused resource from ME1, especially seen on the biotics during the Major Kyle assignment. There is a remote chance that it perhaps had been an unconscious choice, since there are other civilian outfits that could have been reused. Maybe the designers at Bioware associate this particular ensemble with badasses who rally their people to a greater cause? :) I posted this because the (admittedly small) resemblance made me smile, and I wanted to share it with others on this wiki. No harm meant. --John117XL 04:18, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :::And I assumed none was intended. However sometimes in the past, people see something on a talk page, and then they think: "Oh since it was discussed, then it belongs in the article." That is was I was trying to avoid. As to its reusage, that makes sense, and maybe it was an unconscious choice, but who knows to be sure. The similarities however are passing at best, and have more in common with things in the ME universe than the SW universe. Lancer1289 04:30, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::I doubt it's 'reused', as in taking the same file from ME1 and dumping it in ME2, since ME2's graphics etc. are much improved, but the design, for both sexes, is definitely the same as some of the colonist outfits in ME1.JakePT 08:50, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well either way, it bears little resemblance to Canderous, passing at best. Lancer1289 17:01, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Sounds If "untouched" for a few seconds aboard Normandy, Shepard's moves will cause the casual outfit to make the same sounds as the armor. Quite odd :P Bug with ammo bonuses I've noticed a glitch in my version with armor pieces that give you extra spare ammo (tried this with Off-Hand Ammo Pack and Ordinance Packs). If you have them on and use any type of Weapon Lockers (including the one in the Normandy armory and the unseen one at the beginning of each mission, after the squad selection), the game resets those bonuses afterwards. Meaning if you had 200% heavy weapon ammo before using the Locker and even if you didn't change anything, you will have the ammo capped at 190% afterwards. Ditto with normal bullets/termal clips. Thus, the only way to have the 200% ammo on the mission is to not access any Lockers and press "Exit" immediately when prompted at the beginning of every mission. If you want to switch weapons and still have full ammo, you should switch them at the Normandy Armory Locker near Jacob (you'll notice that ammo was reduced to 190%), then start the mission without changing any weapons. When you take control of Shepard, you'll see that the the ammo is back to 200% again. This has been tested with switching from Collector Beam to Cain on the Reaper IFF mission and the Suicide Mission (though you have to switch them before entering the Omega 4 relay, since you won't get a chance afterwards; this means that you will have to beat the Oculus with the same Heavy Weapon as you take to the Collector Base). --Koveras Alvane 14:44, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Archon Visor Should the article mention that this item is bugged and confers no benefit? :Do you have a source for that information as this is the first I've heard of it? Lancer1289 15:44, April 22, 2011 (UTC) This post on the BSN explains armor bonuses pretty well and why the Archon Visor is useless on it's own. Maybe someone could add a general Player Note so more people understand. Jedted (talk) 02:31, April 6, 2013 (UTC) N7 Helmet Forces In missions that require a closed in helmet (no oxygen areas), the game forces wear of the N7 breather helmet (if you're not already wearing a closed helmet). Do you still get bonuses as if you were wearing what you equipped, or does it fully treat the character as wearing the N7 helmet? :I'm pretty sure you'll still get credited for whatever helmet you wear aside from the N7 helmet (if not already chosen). Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 13:23, May 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes you still get your individual bonuses if you don't have the breather helmet chosen. Lancer1289 13:54, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Armor not available at merchants... I'm confused because the article lists where you can buy pieces of armor in ME3. But when I go to the store that is listed the armor is not there. I was trying to figure out if it gets unlocked at a certain point but no luck. Also I just have to voice my frustration as I am half way through the game and just realized Grissom Academy was a "timed mission". I just feel the creators failed to explain certain things to the gamer about what they changed from the last game and how things work in the new one. I vaguely recall Traynor saying something about Grissom. But they always say stuff in the game like "HURRY WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME!" and a week later the mission will still be there... They should have made it very clear what was going to happen. And also make it so that if you happen to sneeze you wont miss such a crucial piece of information like that... ALL I WANT IS TO WEAR SERRICE COUNCIL ARMOR!!! AHH!!!!... Anyways, this game is incredible isn't it? =] Great work on these guides I'd go crazy with out them. Thanks... WicKeT -- 07:04, June 2, 2012 (UTC)WicKeT :The armor pieces do not appear in stores unless you have completed the mission and did not pick up the pieces while on the mission. It is a "back-up" method of acquiring the parts. Trandra 07:09, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :That is so stupid! So I can't get the Serrice Chest plate because I missed Grissom... What a dumb idea by the creators it doesn't even make sense. That's like saying a hockey stick wouldn't be sold at Sports Authority unless you've played hockey before. I wish they just kept that part of the game like ME1, it was so much cooler. Oh well, thanks man. WicKeT-- 15:57, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Female Shepard completely ignored. It sure would be nice and balanced if there were photos of the armor as it appears on a female Shepard. I'd be willing to do it myself but I play on a console and don't know that I even CAN take pics and export them to the PC for upload to this site. I'm pretty sure there was a vote to put in Fem!Shep's armor somewhere. -- 21:21, June 13, 2015 (UTC) :I also have created a new template for armor's page (ME2 & ME3) to add screenshots of fem shep, you could contribute there if you can. I would suggest to create a project page on the forum for this specific article. --DeldiRe (talk) 12:27, June 15, 2015 (UTC)